


【伪蝙蝠水仙】发动了，但没开车

by Stringless



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, same chara
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless/pseuds/Stringless
Summary: If you do enjoy Batman/Bruce Wayne, I'd really appreciate it, however this is a fanfic written in Chinese. : (





	【伪蝙蝠水仙】发动了，但没开车

**Author's Note:**

> 16年旧文搬运，LOFTER难民。他人描述的蝙蝠侠&Bruce Wayne水仙幻想(有蝙韦恩也有韦恩蝙，并非互攻)。AO3需要更多老爷水仙，又或许只是我不知道这里水仙关键词是什么。

“他们说蝙蝠侠是Bruce Wayne的情人。Bruce Wayne出钱养着他去玩危险的角色扮演游戏，凌晨夜巡回来蝙蝠侠出身体。他们描述那蝙蝠是怎么顺畅柔驯地在那阔佬腿前跪下，牙齿叼着裤链拉开低头含住……蝙蝠制服破损一次，他就要挨一顿好操来一次换新制服。当然说不定那个疯子还很乐在其中呢。皮革，暴力，捆绑，恐吓——按照什么狗屁心理学说法或许他自己就想被这么玩呢，夜晚还不够，结果这心愿却在色厉内荏的花花大少身上实现了。”   
“哼，我看分明是这样，Bruce Wayne那个怪癖阔佬哪干得过老蝙蝠？他心血来潮供他装备撩完老蝙蝠后转身就被干得眼泪汪汪半叫床半求饶，白天说完蝙蝠侠坏话了，老蝙蝠夜里恰巧又不太顺，那阔佬就被愤怒的蝙蝠侠操得起不来床了，才什么活动都得迟到一会。”   
“不过那蝙蝠的屁股真翘啊，就算来个臀交也爽得要命。我简直怀疑他弄个长披风就是为了在他出来活动的时候没人在意他他妈的屁股并且下手，那完美的点缀高光的，”老乔治一脸沉醉，仿佛回到了那个离蝙蝠侠屁股三尺的夜晚，猥琐之态显露无遗，“光是掐一下捏一把，我都……”   
“得了吧老乔治，谁不知道黑帮事务你样样完蛋，只有吹牛逼你最擅长。”独眼鲍勒不屑地啐在水泥地上，“你在哪看的蝙蝠侠屁股？那老蝙蝠背后好像长眼睛了，你这么笨怎么可能绕到他背后还没被发现？别说你了连猫女都不行。”   
“这种事我能吹么？我敢吹么？你知道老蝙蝠的八眼六耳啥时就听见了，”老乔治急红脸却不敢动鲍勒一指头，“就是上次Falcone在港口点货派我放哨，结果他们被蝙蝠抓个正着，然后M……”   
“原来他说的是他怕的不行躲在集装箱中间结果被Maroni围追堵截还因为混在Maroni那堆里被自己人打伤大腿那次！”众人哄堂大笑。   
“Bruce Wayne的屁股才是更好的，老蝙蝠是老虎屁股摸不得，要是Bruce Wayne进了监狱，准是美金堆的西装被撕烂，被按在地上一边扭动一边哭唧唧地说，‘多少钱我都能给你，和我的律师谈——求先生们放过我吧'，”一边说着一边做了几个挺动下体的姿势，引起一片猥琐附和的笑声，“我说不行，在监狱里老蝙蝠的地盘上唯一的硬通货就是Wayne的屁眼——”   
火柴马龙叼着烟一摇一晃地走进，“你们说啥呢这么吵吵。”


End file.
